


More Than Planned {RadioDust}

by h0loguts



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Begging, Bottoming, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Edgeplay, M/M, Teasing, Topping, Whining, radiodust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0loguts/pseuds/h0loguts
Summary: This is an old short fic I wrote. I might continue it, I don't know though...If y'all like it lmk xD and I'll continue it. Have fun with the drabble.





	1. Played With Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh you know..some RadioDust smut. Be forewarned, if I do continue this, it will get gory.

Angel Dust was restrained, face down. All four of his arms and wrists were bound together, forcibly tucked underneath him and wrapped around his legs.

He was a goddamn sweaty mess, his chest fluff, matting against the bed-sheets giving it a sticky feel. With no warning, he felt Alastor pull out, yanking the slutty demon's body towards him. He let out a loud moan and he buried his face into the sheets, staining them with his saliva.

The sweat-soaked demon's cock was twitching, on the verge of spilling over from the intense sensation of hot jizz drooling from his winking hole. Angel had trouble mustering up any coherent words to throw back at Alastor and insult him with. This brought the antlered fiend much joy to hear his bitch, pathetically helpless underneath.

Angel's cock twitched as he clenched the bed-sheet, bucking against Alastor's cock, wanting more. Alastor raised an eyebrow and brought his hands up groped Angel's plushy ass. In return he gained the privilege of hearing a soft, pleasant moan escape from the spider's lips amidst all of his blabbering.

He leaned his tall physique in to bring his face alongside Angel's. He hovered just a few inches away from his fur and tilted his head slightly at an angle, showing off his grand smile before taking a breath and opening his mouth. Softly, the words, "Are you going to beg?" parted his lips, his mouth now curling into an even more wicked smile from his default.  
Only soft whines were the response.

He ran his hand up the spider's back, raking his claws carefully, as to not tear Angel's fluff and stain his beautiful white coat of fur. Alastor brought his hand around to Angel's chin and dug his claw into his cheek, forcibly turning his face to look at him.

"Beg." Alastor growled, gripping down harder on his cheek.

Angel choked out a gasp then let out a whimper before choking out a "Please!"

Alastor let out a chuckle and used his other hand and rested it on Angel's small ass. "Please what?" he said with a smug grin.

Angel was growing annoyed at this point and bucked against his hand. "Fuck me again you dumbass!" he growled, growing cranky that he wasn't able to ejaculate yet since Alastor was edging him for over 20 minutes. The deer demon hummed in response and gave him a glance since he was amused with Angel's struggle.

"I'll think about it." Alastor muttered, yawning. "I am quite tuckered out and it's much more fun to see you struggle," he continued as his eyes slit and his smile filled up the majority of his face.  
"If you can break from the rope, then you can fuck me and tie me up… that sound like a challenge for you?" he asked, leaning in closer to his face again.

Angel growled and bit at him and Alastor pulled himself back watching the spider just bite at air. He laughed then placed his hands on Angel's small waist. "I don't think you can, can you?" he whispered, gripping him for just a short moment.   
"Besides, it seems that you're enjoying being my little bitch, but I think I'm done for now." he said pulling away from him and zipping back up his pants. The spider demon glared at him and Alastor gave him a peck on the forehead, before snapping his fingers and the rope fell off of him. Bastard had the rope bound by his demon magic.

Angel fell flat onto the bed. "Good night Angel~" Alastor teased, already to the door and leaving with his exit to be followed by a few daggers seeping from the door and peaking the other side.  
He had more important stuff to do.


	2. Fuck You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmm..He's taken a bit of interest.  
Thanks to my friend, Harlynstein, for helping me edit it ;'0 and hope you guys enjoy

A few days had passed since those… Lustful antics with everything continuing almost as normal. Alastor simply ignored Angel, acting as if he’d forgotten everything done behind closed doors; what a bastard. For the time being, the Radio Demon was talking up a storm with Niffty and Charlie about small nothings and the Hazbin Hotel. Angel could only roll his eyes in disgust, turning back to the bar in disinterest. From afar, there was a mocking cackle. "Come now my feminine beau, why are you looking so down!?" The Radio Demon asked, swiftly pulling a bar stool to sit beside him.

Angel scowled and turned away from him, taking some random cheap booze from behind the counter and popping it open. "I sense tension, is the chirpy little scoundrel upset?" Alastor asked with a quiet, more sinister tone. In silence, Angel grumbled and turned himself away to avoid eye contact. One sip after another, the spider had begun to slur angrily towards the upbeat Radio Demon.

"Piss off." Angel’s tone was more passive-aggressive, taking this chance to rise up and walk away from Alastor’s bothersome presence. "I ended up jacking myself off, no thanks to you for leaving me hanging." He grumbled, taking a swig of vodka. 

Alastor blinked and tilted his head in confusion. "Then your problem is solved, yes? There's no reason for you to so hostile towards me."  
For a moment, Angel just stared at the wall before turning back to him in preparation for saying something snarky to counter his claim, but Alastor was right. There wasn’t a problem aside from being alone to finish. Angel crossed his arms in defeat, the bottle still in his right hand. "Ya know, ya could’ve actually FUCKED me and NOT leave me hanging again. I offered you my free services, the least you could do is give me somethin’ in return." He grumbled. 

Alastor brought his hand up to tilt up Angel’s chin. "Are you implying that you want me to have sex with you again?" He asked, starting to make his way to close the space between. Angel bit his lip and looked away. A simple, yet silent, “yes” in response.

Alastor leaned in, the static increasing and with a crick of his neck, he turned his head. “You loved the sensation of me dominating you relentlessly, only for me to stop and leave you to finish your dirty desires? How pitiful.” He growled. That one smile affixed onto his face, now growing more sinister than his usual grin. 

Angel scoffed irritably. “I didn’t need ya to finish me off, got it? It’s me… self-indulging…? Yeah- that’s what it is!” He spat and turned towards Alastor, placing his other set of hands along his hips. “You’re one, big sonuvabitch. Ya know that right?” He continued on while backing away with arms slithering behind his back.  
“I’m well aware.” Alastor responded, trying not to stifle a laugh at how tough Angel was trying to act. “Really Angel, it’s quite AMUSING that you’re trying THIS hard to appear quite intimidating. Charming little insect, Angel.” 

Alastor took a step towards Angel to confidently bring out his right hand from behind his back, not to offer a handshake but to squeeze to his cheek as he proceeded to chuckle. “It’s quite cute! Now that the laughter is out of the way, shall we take this little charade somewhere much more private then?” 

With the snap of Alastor’s fingers, the scenery of the room changed. Was the Radio Demon going to let Angel Dust into his own room? Maybe in the future but as of now, he wasn’t in the mood to think, let alone clean about the stains on his nice sheets. Alastor decided to have them take one of the vacant rooms of the hotel that would be modified to be to Alastor’s liking, decor akin to a plantation bedroom. “And here we are!” He cheerfully said with his arms splayed out to present the lovely room.   
Angel looked around, for a split second he was excited to do this again but taking a gander of the room, he finally noticed there wasn’t a door. “That’s cool and all but uh-… Al- Where’s the damn door?” He blindly asked, a sense of panic leaving him scatterbrained and tense. The only noise heard was a little hum for Alastor’s response when he took a seat on the edge of the bed; there was plenty of room for Angel to sit. “Come now Angel, Shall we get started…~?” He said with a little whistle to follow with his hum. 

Almost a minute passes by, Angel finally gives up and faces Alastor, who was sitting cross-legged, hands resting on his lap, just patiently waiting. “Alright alright, Al- Yeesh. You fuckin win. ” He said, going down to sit beside the demon carrying such a shit-eating grin.  
Alastor leaned in to gently grab his cheek. “Oh, Angel… You’d be considered the submissive one, correct? Considering the multiple hints last night. Oh, how your soft melodic moans filled the room. It was music to my ears!” He proclaimed. 

The spider demon flinched and attempted to pull back, Alastor immediately jerking Angel’s head towards him to which both their lips were mere inches from one another. Angel let out a gasp and used his other set of hands to try to push the Radio Demon off but to no prevail. 

Through these aggressive movements, Angel’s skirt bunched up to expose his prominent boner that began to show. Alastor glanced over and placed his right hand on top, initiating the slow rubs onto the spider’s avid boner with a taunting hum. Angel turned to Alastor, wrapping his top set of arms around Al’s neck to pull him on top.

“God, you take fucking forever.” The spider demon grumbled, gripping the deer demon’s cheeks and smashing their lips against each other. Alastor’s eyes widened by the sudden gesture, but he didn’t bother to move. The well-known slut started, shoveling his tongue into Alastor’s mouth causing the demon to cringe and grip the bedsheets in response. A loud “Mmmph!” came from Alastor as he was about to bite down on Angel’s tongue. When the spider pulled back, tongue and all, a fine line of drool followed between their mouths.

Alastor was flabbergasted and stared at him, trying to process what just happened while getting used to the acquired taste. It was...disgusting, to say the least. Angel showed a cheeky grin. “What?” He asked, wiping the drool from Alastor’s mouth. “Cat got ya tongue~?”

Alastor’s shocked expression faded into annoyance as one of his eyes twitched. “Disgusting..” He said, lifting up Angel’s skirt to reveal the fucker lacking undergarments with Angel’s dick springing into view. Immediately, Alastor grasped Angel’s dick and gave a little squeeze, causing Angel to bite his lip, a little shiver down his spine. Pre-cum leaked from the tip, leaving Alastor to roll his eyes and feel rather bored. “Hmm. Tender to the touch?” He asked, slowly stroking Angel’s erect member from the tip, down to the base of his cock. 

Alastor heard his breathless moans and glanced over to see Angel’s hands covering his face. “F-Fucking hell!” He cried out, feeling his dick pulsate in Alastor’s grasp. “Sh-shit.” Through his shuddering came Angel’s back arching slightly. The teasing was all fun and all, but it was time to get this show on the road. Alastor let go of Angel’s dick and hoisted his long legs over his shoulders. It wasn’t hard to get the Radio Demon’s dick from turning flaccid to having a hard-on by seeing how helpless Angel was under him, yet again. Without a warning, he positioned his cock and rammed into Angel’s ass, letting out a low, sensual moan. He was caught off guard by the spider gripping onto his arm and sank his claws into his suit, indicating that notion pissed him off. 

Alastor continued to harshly pound into the twiggy bitch and motion over his hands to latch onto his soft chest fluff. Angel’s legs quickly tightened around Al’s neck to hold onto him as he brought his other set of arms up to start clawing at his shirt. “Feisty, one, aren’t we?” Alastor asked, grabbing one of his hands to force it back down. Angel on the other hand, quickly raised one free hand to graze along the deer demon’s face. 

Simply ignoring the fresh cut along his cheek, he had a bit of blood slowly oozing along the broken skin, and Alastor leaned down to chomp into Angel’s shoulder. His hands forcing across his back to sink his sharpened claws into Angel’s sleek, white coat of fur. Not long after, Angel’s coat as well started to stain with the sheets below. A faint gasp escaped from the slut’s mouth, arching his back, and letting out a breathy moan. All of Angel’s arms wrapped around Alastor’s back in return when he finally started clawing Alastor’s back, not enough to break the fabric, of course. 

The speech slurred from Angel’s mouth, with incoherent noises to follow after, was good to Alastor’s liking. In fact, Alastor just wanted to hear those piercing noises, possibly as blackmail, or maybe even worse. Nevertheless, he’ll think more on it later, since his thoughts were interrupted by the warm spunk soaking into his suit. His smile upturned to an expression of disgust, complete with a couple of eye twitches.

In the end, Angel was panting and his hands were resting upon his face, even though it was hard to see any form of sweat, his fur was matted and frizzled out. Alastor pulled out with ease and brought his stained, left hand up to Angel’s cheek to caress along with his palm, slowing leaning in and simply say:   
“Clean yourself up, dear.” 

Alastor deeply chuckled and pushed himself off Angel, zipping his slightly wrinkled pants back up. “I shall see you this evening, I heard Charlie is hosting a little shindig! Be a dear and ACTUALLY try to show up on time, maybe less messy too. Ta-Ta!” Alastor exclaimed with glee while Angel groaned irritably in response to his sudden chirpy attitude. Although it was a fun time, this most certainly wasn’t going to be their last…~


	3. [UPDATE: Read]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An update as to what's been going on with me!

Heya, sorry that I haven't been able to update either of the fics in quite a long time. I haven't forgotten about anything, they are both nearly done. However, I am just swarmed with art commissions at the moment and haven't been able to give y'all the next chapters to both of the fics on my account. 

In the future once these two are done, expect more Hazbin fics as well. Gonna be dabbling into some more ships that I'm pretty fond of in the fandom. I will be starting to get busy once school starts, but until then, Happy Holidays and Happy New Year! 

If you like to keep up with me find my on Twitter  
@h0loguts {NSFW, 18+ ONLY}  


Until next time, stay tuned! A chapter will be coming up in due time for More Than Planned, first! Cya~


	4. Discreet Party Fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al's a fuckin' asshole.

The theme was centered in the 20s. What a lovely coincidence that the Radio Demon put it together. “Oh, Angel! You made it!” Charlie said going up to him in pulling in for a tight hug. She looked up at him and saw the spider looked tired. “Aw Angel, what’s wrong? Did you not have a good night’s sleep?” 

Angel raised his eyebrows. He couldn’t be honest with her about what just happened over an hour prior. “I’m fine, just took a quick snooze before I came here.” he lied. His eyes trailed off and glanced over to Alastor and frowning in annoyance. “How long is this party going on?” he asked, crossing his arms. 

Charlie didn’t want to egg Angel on to ask him what was bothering him. “Oh um, maybe a few hours. Hey, how about you and Alastor go make some snacks in the kitchen?” she suggested. That suggestion sent a shock up his spine. “Fine, we can do that. ” he said, walking over to the Deer Demon, who was engaging in a talk with Husk about some ordeals. Angel couldn’t really hear what they were going on about and the two ceased as Angel approached the bar.  
Angel stopped and leaned against the bar, flashing Husk a smile. To which, the cat rolled his eyes and turned away to continue to clean a shot-glass. He then turned his attention to Alastor and frowned, crossing his arms. 

“Charlie said to grab you to go make snacks in the kitchen.” he told Alastor who finished his glass of red wine and pushed the empty glass to Husk before giving Angel a glance and turning towards him.   
His smile widened as he rose to his feet, picking up his mic in the process, and patted under the spider’s chin. “Chin up!” he told him with a chuckle. “There’s really no reason for you to look upset! ” he proclaimed seeing Angel’s look of annoyance steadily turn into anger. “Husker, we’ll be back soon!” Al chirped, taking Angel’s wrist and leading him to the kitchen. 

Angel begrudgingly followed. Once the door closed, he whipped his arm away and leaned against the wall. “You can whip up whatever you want your damn self. I’m not helping you, jackass. ” he grumbled, crossing his arms, looking away from him. He shuffled around his inner jacket pocket and pulled out a cigarette box and put a cig in his mouth. He was going to light it when Al was suddenly a few inches away from his face.  
“Angel, Angel.” he heard the deer say. His smile began to turn into a scowl as he grabbed the cig and tossed it aside. The door clicked and locked causing Angel’s heart to sink. Al grabbed his cheek and drew himself in.  
“Aren’t you quite the cranky one! You should learn how to cook, Angel!” he said, squeezing his cheek tighter, forcibly dub his nails turning inward to break the skin. Blood started to bubble up and drip down his cheek, staining Angel’s white coat. “Ow!” Angel yelped. 

“Now, what did you call me, a ''jackass”, how cute, Angel. I didn’t know you had the, what is it, the balls, as the new generation says, to even say that to me.” Alastor said. Angel clenched his teeth and huffed in annoyance as Al used his thumb to wipe the blood. He proceeded to lick it off, chuckling throughout that ordeal.   
Angel shuffled as Alastor pressed him against the wall and started licking his cheek. The taste of crimson hitting his tongue caused a soft moan to leave from his throat. His fingers trailed up his leg, claws grazing just enough over Angel’s coat of fur, to feel him shudder under his touch. The bastard stopped just at the end of his skirt. What a tease

Angel's evident boner was becoming more prominent as Alastor started to lift up the fabric and felt it moist with sweat and precum. “Hmm, tsk, tsk. Angel you’re getting too riled up from just a simple touch.” the deer mumbled moving his hand into his inner thigh and giving it a tight squeeze. Angel bucked his hips and opened his mouth to let out a moan when Alastor’s other hand covered his mouth immediately and pressed down.   
He put a finger to his own lips. “Ssh, you want them to believe we’re cooking and not you trying to fuck yourself with the roll-pin, right, Angel?” Alastor asked for his question to be followed by a quick nod. 

“Now! Let’s get to cooking! Shall we!?” Al chirped, pulling away from him and going directly to the fridge. “Hmm, how would you feel about beignets, Angel?” Angel’s face looked so annoyed and angrier than before. “Sure, I fucking guess!” He growled, going over to help Al. 

He was gonna drag Husk off when they got back. This shit was killing his mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot happened and I'm semi-back. Been doing art commissions so that's been priority and life happened.  
Sorry if it's short . I'll try to make up for it uwu


End file.
